Sliding Doors
by KyouxKagura
Summary: The splitsecond decisions we make can take a life down one road instead of the other road… this forms the enticing phrase – what if? So what if it was Haru that Kagura feel for when she was younger… [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

_Sliding Doors  
kyouxkagura_

_"Dedicated To Both: Promise Keeper & Nareda"_

Disclaimer: I thought you'd realise that this is a 'I don't own Fruits Basket' because you are all probably at least familiar with my other works if you're reading this. Well anyway, on with this piece of work: Sliding Doors.

_**Summery:** The split-second decisions we make can take a life down one road instead of the other road… this forms the enticing phrase – what if? So what if it was Haru that Kagura feel for when she was younger… what would happen to Haru and Rin's relationship and what would happen to our lovable Kyou? Find out in Sliding Doors. **KXH & KXK, RXH.**_

_

* * *

She looked towards the young male, he had orange hair and garnet eyes, he seemed to be lonely, he was playing by himself and didn't seem to be wondering about the world around him. Twelve years old, that's all she was, a twelve year old girl with a curiosity gene. She wanted to play with the boy – she had heard the adults talking once, they were saying that this boy was the cat of the zodiac. Even though she didn't want to think about it… the old saying was… curiosity killed the cat… she didn't know if it would be a good idea if she actually went over and talked to him… what would her mother say? Yet her parents were in the middle of another argument and it was the reason why she went outside to play. She sighed, her mother would only get angry with her and that was all she would need. Kagura Sohma saw the other two boys near her… they were practising martial arts… she recognised them easily because they were both from the zodiac banquet that they had to go to every New Year. The boy with the black hair was Yuki, he was younger than her by two years and the one with the white and black hair was Hatsuharu, he was younger by three. Even though Haru was younger than her there was always something about him that made him seem much older. _

_Kagura wondered if they would want to play with her.  
"Konichiwa." The boar smiled as she waved towards her younger cousins.  
"Konichiwa Kagura." Yuki smiled as he watched the brunette stop in her tracks in the middle of both him and his fighting partner.  
"What are you doing?" Kagura asked innocently as she placed her hands in front of her curling her fingers around each hand.  
"Fighting." Haru was the one who told her. Kagura's brown eyes found way to his and she smiled then… she guessed the saying her mother told her was true – if you smile then you cause the rest of the world to smile… this was because Haru smiled back.  
"Can I try?" She asked as she looked back towards Yuki. It was of course up to Master Kazuma, the person whose dojo they were at, they were up at the mountains and Kagura had went up there to see her friends. Kazuma had agreed to let Kagura train with the boys. Kagura was thrilled but also a little cautious when she learned that the boy with the orange hair was also going to be there during the training.  
_

_

* * *

_  
She looked towards the young male, he had orange hair and garnet eyes, he seemed to be lonely, he was playing by himself and didn't seem to be wondering about the world around him. Twelve years old, that's all she was, a twelve year old girl with a curiosity gene. She wanted to play with the boy – she had heard the adults talking once, they were saying that this boy was the cat of the zodiac. Even though she didn't want to think about it… the old saying was… curiosity killed the cat… she walked over to the boy with a welcoming smile.  
"Why are you playing all by yourself?" Kagura asked the boy as she knelt down beside him. Though the boy ignored her, he turned around and faced the other way. "I'll play with you." It was a natural request and the younger boy turned towards her slightly.  
"You'll really play with me?" He asked. "Doesn't it matter to you that I'm the cat?" Of course it didn't, Kagura didn't really know why it was such a big deal being born in the year of the cat… She shook her head and the boy turned completely back. "My name's Kyou." Kyou introduced himself earning Kagura another smile.  
"My name's Kagura." She returned as she looked down at the game that Kyou was playing. 

It wasn't long after that day that her mother ushered her in quickly and told Kagura why she wasn't to go around with Kyou but at the end it was up to her, the rest of the family didn't like Kyou because of the old folk tale? Just because the rat decided to play a trick on the cat and not let him go to the banquet… yet it was true, Kagura had never seen Kyou at the banquet. She wanted to play with Kyou anyway, not because he was the cat… but because he was worse off than she was and needed a friend. She wanted to make sure he was alright and she hoped she would even one day fall in love with Kyou. She would love to do that because it seemed natural at that age… so naïve… she smiled and looked for Kyou that day and they played, Kagura even read Kyou a book.  
"Kyou; its time to come in." Kazuma told the boy. He was standing next to Yuki and Haru. "You've got practise." Kagura stood up then.  
"Practise… what practise?" Kagura asked her elder. Kazuma looked towards Kagura, he didn't realise that she was the one with Kyou, it was actually quite shocking to say the least.  
"Oh the boys have martial arts to practise for." Kazuma replied to Kagura's question… yet he didn't know straight away if he had a reply for her next question.  
"Can I do martial arts?" To be honest Kagura just wanted to be as close to Kyou as possible.

* * *

* * *

There are two sides to every story… especially this one – kyouxkagura 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sliding Doors  
kyouxkagura_

_"Dedicated To Both: Promise Keeper & Nareda" _

_Disclaimer: I thought you'd realise that this is a 'I don't own Fruits Basket' because you are all probably at least familiar with my other works if you're reading this. Well anyway, on with this piece of work: Sliding Doors._

_**Summery:** The split-second decisions we make can take a life down one road instead of the other road… this forms the enticing phrase – what if? So what if it was Haru that Kagura feel for when she was younger… what would happen to Haru and Rin's relationship and what would happen to our lovable Kyou? Find out in Sliding Doors. **KXH & KXK, RXH.**_

* * *

_Kagura, thirteen years old at that time, clung onto her green large grasshopper stuffed toy. Kyou had grabbed hold of it and said it was his and he ripped off the velvet antenna which made Kagura start to cry.  
_"_Kagura-nee, it's alright." Hatsuharu said as he hugged her.  
"No Haru-chan, it's not alright, Hoppy is hurt and needs surgery now." Kagura complained as she almost dropped Hoppy but quickly picked him up before he fell to the ground. "I better tell momma!" Haru smiled but glared a look at the cat who was cowering over in the corner, due to the fact that Kagura had hit him once he had accidentally tore her toy. Sometimes he wished that Kagura didn't take up martial arts.  
_"_I'll come with you, Kagura-nee." Haru said comforting Kagura as they began to walk to Kagura's house in the estate._

_Haru opened the door and Kagura walked in with Hoppy in her arms, tightly. "Momma." She called as she looked around for her mother; she was sitting in the kitchen with her arms wrapped around her as she looked towards her daughter. Haru stayed in the living room.  
"Kagura, I didn't hear you come in." Her mother smiled weakly as she saw her daughter's expression. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked as she stood up and beckoned Kagura to sit down in the seat across from her.  
"Hoppy died, Kyou-kun ripped his ear off." Sure, Kagura wouldn't really know what an antenna was. Kagura was always sweet and caring. "Can you give him stitches?" Her mother gave her another weak smile.  
"Yes of course honey…" She trailed off before fingering her thin brown hair. "Honey, you know that sometimes things happen and they are for the best, although sometimes they aren't what you want?" Kagura nodded. "Well something's happened and its like that."_

_Haru had left then and went to see Kyou, the first reason he started a fight with Kyou – a feud, was because of Kagura's feelings.  
"Daddy's gone, Kagura." Her mother explained. "And he may not be coming back. He said he loved you dearly." Okay the last part was a lie but she decided not to tell her that, she had to be as gentle as she could. "I know you must be feeling sad, I know you may not want this." And with that Kagura started to cry once more, her tears were more felt towards her father than to Hoppy. "Oh baby, come here." She said clasping her arms around her cursed daughter. She loved her too much to hurt her – why couldn't her father be the same?  
"Uh mom…" Kagura trailed off. Her mother looked down in the hug.  
"Uh huh?" Kagura's mom asked hoping Kagura wasn't too upset. "What is it, baby?"  
"What about Hoppy, he needs a hug too."_

* * *

"Kyou, do you want to play with me?" Kagura asked trying to cling onto him and hug him for as long as she could.  
"No, why would I want to play with you. Kagura leave me alone!" Kyou said as he almost screamed like he was in pain when Kagura caught hold of him in a hug.  
"Because you love me, silly." Kagura squealed happily as hugged him harder. Kyou was struggling to breathe. Kyou somewhat found himself out of a hug and looked towards Kagura's mother who was looking quite weird, different than she usually was when she caught Kagura playing with him. "We're going to get married." Kagura hadn't noticed her mother – well not like she wanted to – her mother just didn't understand the feelings she shared with Kyou. "Oh: momma." She said as her grey eyes fell on her mother. "I'll be back, Kit-Kat, okay?" She asked using her nickname for her 'boyfriend'

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled at her as he watched her run towards her mother.

"Momma!" Kagura happily stated as she threw herself in her mother's welcoming arms, Kagura would need a hug after what has happened. "What's wrong, mom?" Kagura's eyes questioned as she sensed the tension in the hug.  
"Honey, we need to talk okay." She smiled. Kagura nodded and walked in the house with her mother and sat in the living room. "You know I love you." Kagura nodded once more. "You know that I would do anything for you." Again another nod. "Well your daddy has left. He didn't say why, but something was making him really upset and he just needed to leave." Kagura's eyes trembled as she knew what her mother meant. "I'm sorry, darling." Kagura escaped her mother's hug. "I love you enough for both of us, you know that." Kagura just couldn't look at her mother, she ran outside crying.

She ran past Haru, Yuki and Isuzu but she ran to Kyou. She hugged him but he tried to get away.  
"Please, Kyou-kun. Please, I need you to hug me. I need you to comfort me." Kyou looked into Kagura's eyes and saw the pain and saw the tears that were falling. She really was upset, he sighed and wrapped his arms back, he remembered when he felt this way. "My daddy's left me." Kyou definitely knew the feeling, when his mother died, they loved each other… not Kagura knew what he had felt. "I love you; I hope you'll love me too!" She was getting a little over the top wasn't she? She just needed some boy to tell her that he cared.  
"I do…" He tried to calm her down. He had said it just because she wasn't feeling that good. "I do love you."

The chapters are going to get longer, promise – its just the main reasons why she loves them when they're older – italics is KaguraXHaru and normal is KaguraXKyou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sliding Doors**  
Chapter Three  
I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters involved in this fiction.

* * *

Hatsuharu really would have liked to have been able to find Kyou himself but unfortunately she wouldn't let him. Kagura had told him that he would have gotten lost and it would take anything from maybe two to three days to find him. Kagura herself knew where the house of Sohma, as Shigure called it, was. It was Kyou's fault for not turning up for the celebrations.  
"Then how about I come with you and I'll listen and go wherever you want to go and that way I can see if I was right or wrong." Kagura offered. Haru really wasn't getting Kagura to get away then was he? Kagura cared about him so much that she wanted to go everywhere with him, it was like that when it came to martial arts too. 

Haru nodded because there was no other way and Kagura had never stopped him from fighting with Kyou before this so maybe it was a good thing to have her there because she was always able to distract Kyou.  
"Yay!" Kagura replied as she stood up coming then?" Well it was then that he was about to go." Are we going on your bike?" He nodded but she would have to take hers. "I'll go get mine then." She said as she came back with a white and black bike which had black and white spots on it. He sweat dropped but it was slightly flattering. Kagura had also wondered if Haru was going to meet Tohru, she remembered when she had; she was visiting Shigure because Hatori had to give him the repeat prescription for Yuki's asthma. He seemed to have been getting more ill lately.

That was two days ago and now, as Kagura said, they were lost but she still knew where they were. She knew that they were in Kaibara and it wouldn't be long before Haru would let her show him where to do but for now they were sitting on the edge of a hill but she had to go and get something so she left Haru there.  
"Now I know I saw it over here!" She smiled, yep she did, and it was a small shop with material and sewing things. She couldn't help but buy some things. She bought spotted black and white material and black thread, two black buttons and two straps. She was going to make a bag, she had broken her last one last week and she wanted to see if she'd be good at making it.

Kagura then began to go back to Haru and she saw him talking to a girl… a familiar girl, she smiled broadly it was:  
"Tohru-san!" She smiled as she ran over to them. Tohru was wearing her school physical education uniform and Kagura saw some more girls running by. "Oh the school endurance runs! I guess Yun-chan and Kyou are taking part." Tohru nodded.  
"Tohru-san this is Hatsuharu Sohma-san." She smiled as she looked towards Haru. "Haru-kun this is Tohru Honda-san." He stood up and they bowed, Tohru quite enthusiastically.  
"He's coming." Haru said as he then went and sorted out a string across the road. Kyo and Yuki were running, Kyo just over taking. "Got him." Haru said as he pulled the string and Kyo fell over. Tohru ran over to see if Kyou was alright but she got shouted at.  
"So now its Haru… and Kagura." Yuki said as he looked over to them. Kagura waved and soon it wasn't long before Haru and Kyou were fighting.

* * *

Kagura walked over to the house of Sohma. Shigure was standing outside reading the paper, Tohru was hanging out some clothes, she couldn't see Yuki or Kyou.  
"Where's Kyou-kun." Hearing her Shigure dropped his paper and Tohru looked towards her with a smile.  
"Kagura-san what a surprise, I never knew you were coming." Kagura walked over to her.  
"Let me help you." She said as she helped Tohru with laundry. Shigure walked over to them and looked at the boar with mischievous eyes.  
"So why are we blessed with your visit?" He asked. Kagura turned slightly.  
"I was speaking to Haru-chan and he said Yun-chan was ill. I wanted to see him and make sure he was alright." Kagura replied. Tohru smiled with sincerity as she picked up the basket as Kagura placed the last item on the line.  
"Sohma-chan's sleeping at the moment, Kagura-san but he's getting better." Tohru replied as she walked of. Kagura then turned towards Shigure.  
"Where is my Kyou?" She asked as Shigure pointed to the roof. Kagura shuddered at the roof, that was a high place, but still if Tohru could go up then so could she!

"KYOU!" She yelled as she threw herself at Kyou and hugged him tightly scaring him as he was asleep. He tried to shake her off but realised where they were, not scared that he might throw her off the roof but scared in case he lost his balance and fell himself.  
"KAGURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled as he tried to get her off of him easier than shaking her off.  
"I came to visit Yun-chan." She admitted, Kyou saw red and jealously took over too, he thought she only came to see him whenever she came over:  
"I THOUGHT YOU'D COME TO SEE ME!" But Kagura's eyes filled with tears as she then walked to the edge of the roof and started to leave.  
"Jealous?" She asked as she exited with Kyou still fuming. She looked towards Tohru and asked her to go up and see Kyou and make sure to tell him that she loved him because she was looking down to the ground. "I have to go and see Yun-chan." They nodded. "Haru-chan is worried and I have to tell him if Yun-chan is healing okay." Kagura then ran off to see Yuki in his room.


End file.
